Of Clothing and Arrogance
by Lilmissxx
Summary: "Not that it's any of your business, but I am here as security. In other words, to get rid of people like you." He chuckled, one hand reaching up to caress her arm. "Well then, you aren't doing a very good job, are you?" Part my TNHG Collection. Smut.


**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

_This story is part of my Hermione/Theo mini-series entitled: __**Of Writing and Falling in Love.**__ Each story/one-shot has a separate plot and characterisation from the others, dependant on the prompt I am given._

**Prompt: "Clothes do not make the man." **

_This fic is for _The Swimming Fish,_ who supplied the prompt. Hope you like it!_

**Of Clothing and Arrogance.**

"We both know you don't belong here Nott, so stop the games." Her tone was flat, the words ground out from between gritted teeth. The man in question dusted an imaginary speck of dust from his immaculate suit, and responded with a quirk of his lips.

"As I'm sure you are fully aware _Hermione,_ I am playing no games." The emphasis of her first name startled her into recoiling from him a touch, pressing herself further into the dark corner. "And besides, of course I belong here, am I not dressed for such an occasion?" He smiled arrogantly, his eyes gleaming in amusement. Hers narrowed.

"But, _Theodore,_" She took great delight in the quiet hiss that escaped his lips. "As I'm sure that you are fully aware, tonight is a non-magic event. An event for muggles – no matter whether you are wearing the correct articles of clothing or not. So I shall ask you only once more before I evict you from here – a rather inelegant and ungainly outcome for you I am sure – what. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"And yet Hermione, you are here also. Now, whatever are you doing in such an establishment if it is indeed – as you say – for muggles only?" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I am here as security. In other words, to get rid of people like you." He chuckled, one hand reaching up to caress her arm.

"In which case, you aren't doing a very good job, are you?" A muscle jumped in her jaw. His gaze was cocky, smug. She slapped his hand away and scowled at him. She opened her mouth to reply, but he waved a hand to keep her quiet. She bristled, narrowing her eyes at his audacity, but kept quiet nonetheless. "I'm here for one reason, and one reason only. The only reason I ever go to any of these..." He twisted his mouth into a grimace, _"Shindigs."_ He leaned into her, though she tried to shy away she found that she had trapped herself. The arrogant smirk reappeared on his face as he continued on his path.

"You."

Her mouth fell open, breath hitching and eyes goggling at his words. He took advantage of her surprised state and repositioned one arm on the swell of her hip, whilst the index finger of the other slid across her cheek sensually. His eyes darkened fractionally, making his gaze appear more predatory. He leant forward again, making sure to brush her ear with his lips.

"Yes, you heard correctly. You. Mark my words, I will have you Hermione, and you will _love every second_ of it." Before she could react to his outrageous statement he had walked out of the room, and away from the function – knowing that she could not follow. Hermione swallowed thickly, trying to recapture her scattered thoughts, before steeling herself and returning to her job.

–

"Damnit Sarah, that man is the most pretentious, arrogant son of a – a –"

"Tinker?" Her friend supplied unhelpfully. Hermione, however, took no notice, so lost was she in her rant.

"Son of a _tinker_ that I have ever met!" She stopped and turned at her friend's giggles. "What?" Sarah's eyes gleamed with tears of laughter, and she held her stomach with one hand. Hermione looked pained. "Sarah! I'm being serious! What is so funny?" Her tone seemed to mellow out the other woman, who quietened down and looked at Hermione quite seriously and managed a:

"I certainly hope that you are not prejudice against all 'traditional' trades. That would not bode well for muggle relations." before bursting into laughter again.

Hermione frowned lightly before recalling her outburst. Blushing lightly, she gave Sarah a half-hearted glare. "Yes, well, no thanks to you for trying to improve them. Son of a tailor indeed. Couldn't think of anything better than to plant your ideal man onto me?" They both laughed.

The other woman was grateful for the change of subject, and the two ordered their lunch like nothing had occurred.

–

A loud crack echoed through the empty hall, followed by a loud "Bollocks!" then a stream of other expletives as Hermione struggled to take off her shoe, looking despairingly at the broken heel. She frowned, then darted her eyes around the space quickly, scanning for any kind of human life other than her own. Upon seeing none, she limped over to a corner before checking around once again, then sliding the tip of her wand out from it's holster on her thigh.

"Well, if this isn't a sight for sore eyes."

Hermione yelped, hurriedly sorting out her dress, trying desperately to pretend that she hadn't just been caught with her hand up her skirts. She began to babble without turning around, mortified that she had been caught, a rosy hue gliding onto her cheeks.

"Look, whatever that looked like, it wasn't what you think.. I was... uh.." She racked her brains for something to say – an excuse, _anything_ when her discoverer replied conversationally,

"Oh, so you were having a quick little wank before the ball tonight then, rather than merely fixing your shoe. Never snagged you for that type Hermione." The way that his lips caressed her name as he spoke left no doubt as to who he was. Hermione groaned, her head falling against the wall.

"Why did it have to be you?" She could hear the smirk in his voice, having still not gathered up the courage to turn around.

"Would you rather I was a muggle? Or perhaps another member of your security team..? I'm sure that they'd all be delighted to know that Miss Hermione Granger was willing to risk it all just to fix a measly shoe." Her reply was indignant.

"I'll have you know that this happens to be my favourite pair of shoes. Plus, I didn't bring any spares with me, so I had to do something." Her shoulders tensed. "Why am I even explaining anything to you. You shouldn't even _be_ here." She whirled around, eyes blazing, ready to continue her speech, and froze.

He was only inches away.

"Damnit, Theodore! You can't just march in here and –" Her words were cut off by his blazing kisses, his arms pressing her further into the wall. Hermione's heart was pounding, she felt lightheaded and _needy_, like she was bursting out of her skin. His fingers slid everywhere, all at once. They tangled in her hair, slid down to the swell of her hips, danced across her back. She couldn't keep up with them all. His lips scorched her mouth, set fire to her blood, and she couldn't help the small moan that bubbled up from her throat. She felt him shiver at the sound, answering it with one of his own.

It was that which snapped her back to reality. She pushed him away with a cry, and he stumbled back a couple of steps, before righting himself and giving her a satisfied smile. He raked his fiery gaze over Hermione, who instantly wanted to curl up and protect herself from the heat. When his eyes met hers, he licked his lips slowly, deliberately. Hermione gulped.

"Always knew that you'd taste sublime. Always. Remember this Hermione, for it won't be the last time." Her hands curled into fists, and she clenched her jaw to prevent herself from attacking him. With another arrogant smile, he turned gracefully and walked away, hands in his pockets, smugness echoing from every step.

–

"Damnit Sarah, that man is the most pretentious, arrogant son of a – a –"

"Thief?" Her friend supplied. Hermione closed her mouth abruptly and stared at her friend, who gave her an innocent look. Raising an eyebrow, the two engaged in a battle of wills, as to who would laugh first.

Sarah lost.

"Aww Hermione, that was the last one. You had to ruin my fun!" Hermione gave her a look.

"Your knowledge of muggle rhymes has nothing to do with this. This isn't funny! He bloody kissed me, the smug git!" Sarah's jaw dropped slightly.

"Kissed you? Did you kiss him back?" She waited for her friend's reply with bated breath. Hermione looked a little lost.

"Um... I don't really remember.. I guess..?" Sarah sighed.

"You are hopeless Hermione. This is the eighth time you've been complaining about him."

"But he's such an arse! Always acts so cocky and arrogant, I can't stand him!" Her friend quirked an eyebrow. She stared at her. "I mean it! I don't."

"But you like confident men. So what's the problem?" This time it was Hermione who sighed.

"There's confident, and then there's _arrogant._Confidence is hot, arrogance is not."

"You can't deny that he's good looking though." Sarah held her hands up I surrender to her friend. "What? He is!"

"Clothes do not make the man Sarah."

Her reply was quick. "Well maybe you'd better find out what's underneath, and see what the man truly is like?" Hermione scowled, twisting her mouth into a grimace. "Careful, I've seen him do that. Do anything else like him, and I'll think that perhaps he's rubbing off on you." Hermione looked horrified.

"Oh shut it."

And the conversation was over.

–

Sighing to herself and leaning further back against the cool stone behind her, Hermione wondered why, once again, she had resigned herself to being a wallflower for the night. Well, she knew _why_, but was trying to persuade herself otherwise. Sarah's words were buzzing around in her head like irritating bugs, refusing to stop. She hoped he came tonight.

No. She hoped he wouldn't come tonight.

Confused, and feeling a little lost, Hermione went over to buy another drink. Tonight was the first night that her company would be allowing some witches an wizards to mix with muggles. It was the first stage in the plan to minimise the boundary between the two worlds. She just prayed that nothing went wrong tonight. Otherwise, she'd be not only disgraced, but out of a job as well.

She walked back to where 'her' space at the wall was, and stepped backwards to lean against it, only to encounter a warm body and an unfamiliar scent. Squealing in surprise, she went to step forward, only to be lurched back by the arm that had locked around her waist. A mouth slid to her ear.

"Now now Granger, play nice." Hermione froze, before stamping on his foot and spinning around, brain leaping about from sentence to sentence. This wasn't going to plan at all. Not only was Zacharias Smith currently holding him against her, but the man that she wanted to see hadn't shown. Glaring at Zacharias, she tried to move away from him. He tsked at her. "Not good enough Granger. Now, because I have to attend this... gathering, as it were – you must suffer with me. So we shall dance."

Hermione's eyes rounded. She tried to protest, but he had lifted her so that her feet were barely skimming the floor before walking backwards towards the other dancing couple's. Before stepping onto the main square, he hissed in her ear,

"Dance with me nicely Granger, and I won't make a scene." Hermione glared at him, trying to disguise her panic.

"You wouldn't." He smirked, though – she noticed without realising – it wasn't as nice as Theodore's.

"I most certainly would. So buck up, and let's dance."

Halfway through their third forced dance, Hermione had relaxed a little. Zacharias wasn't a hopeless dancer, but he didn't have that effortless grace that she knew someone else definitely had. He twirled her around. Hermione caught sight of the door.

Her heart lurched.

Staring straight at her were the eyes of Theodore Nott. She stared hopelessly at him, before trying to remove herself once more from Zacharias' clutches. He frowned at her, before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"And you were doing so well Granger. Ah well, this dance should be the last one before I can excuse myself and leave. It was fun." Hermione couldn't process his words, all she could see, _feel_ was the weight of his gaze from the door. Theodore turned and stormed away. Her heart lurched again, this time painfully.

She yanked herself away from Zacharias and all but ran after him, desperate to catch him before he left. When she got to the door however, there was no sign of him. With a puzzled mind, she left the main hall for one of the smaller rooms to have a good old think. When that didn't wok, she rang Sarah. The line was a little crackly due to the residual magic in the air, but it worked, for which she was immensely grateful.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sarah, it's Hermione." They exchanged the necessary pleasantries before Sarah cut to the heart of the matter.

"What did he do this time?" Hermione stifled a sob.

"That's the thing... I don't even know! For nearly six months he's been showing up to every ball I help organise, showing up in his damn muggle suit with his shitty excuses and his teasing words, then tonight..." She choked a breath, a tear slipping down her face. Sarah's voice was coaxing, gentle.

"What happened tonight?"

"Zacharias Smith happened, that's what. He blackmailed me into dancing with him, then when I was on the dance floor I looked over and..."

"Wait, Hermione? The line's breaking up a little. Could you repeat that? I got to him blackmailing you." Hermione repeated what she had said, then continued.

"And Theodore was at the door, and the _look_ he gave me Sarah, I don't understand it. I was.. I don't know. But now he's gone, when I didn't want him to be gone." She sniffed. "What's happened to me?" There was silence on the other line. "...Sarah?" The static on the phone increased, then Sarah's voice gradually came back.

"...len for him."

"What?"

"I said, I think you've gone and fallen for him Hermione. And what is with the static? I swear it must be coming from your end." Hermione shook her head.

"Somebody must be walking past the room." Sarah gave a thoughtful noise.

"I'll tell you what. After you've finished cleaning up over there you can pop round mine for a bit, yeah? You need some good old ice cream and chocolate comfort." She gave a small smile.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks Sarah, I owe you one."

"Anytime Hermione. Anytime."

After hanging up the phone Hermione rested her head in her hands, running her fingers through it frustratedly. Standing up and pasting a fake smile on her face, she returned to party with a heavy heart.

–

After sending the last person on their way, Hermione sighed and turned to the large job of cleaning up. Not bothering to fight the temptation any more, she withdrew her wand from its holster and waved it methodically, sending each little thing back to it's place.

"Now there's something to behold." She stopped mid-incantation, and the light at the end of her wand fizzled out. She stood unmoving, unable to believe as his voice continued to echo round the room. "Why did you let him touch you?" She flushed.

"I – Well – I didn't exactly let him -" He interrupted her stammering.

"Looked an awful lot like you did from where I was standing." She could tell by the volume of his voice that he was prowling closer. She shivered as it became lower, huskier.

"Well actually, he blackmailed me into dancing with him." Her childish side added a '_so-there.' _in her head, accompanied by her poking her tongue out.

"Did he now?" Dark, thoughtful. Hermione finally turned around.

"Theordore, what the hell is your problem?" He looked at her, confused.

"My problem?" Hermione growled at him. His eyes darkened, tongue wetting his lips. "I don't have a problem."

"Yes, you do. You act all arrogant, and pretentious, like you _own_ me or something, but then don't do anything for eight weeks! And now you're getting all hot and bothered about a little dance that I had with somebody else!" He looked irritated now.

"He was whispering things to you. And I don't like people touching what's mine." She buried her face in her hands, becoming exasperated with him.

"For goodness sake Theo! You change your moods so often I'm surprised if anything can keep up with you at all. Which of you is the real one? The one whose smugness whilst wearing a muggle suit mean that he could waltz into a place he shouldn't be in and not be noticed?"

"Clothes do not make the man." His hands were clenched, his jaw tight.

"Then leave the clothes out of this. Leave behind all false identities and masks. Who are you really, underneath?"

"Yours."

His fast answer sent her reeling backwards in shock, which must have shown in her face, for he gave a cynical laugh.

"Well, don't look so surprised. I am yours, and you are mine." Hermione knew that she must have looked severely unattractive at this point, with her mouth dropped open, and shaky legs and she stumbled backwards to find something to lean on. "There's no use denying it Hermione, I know you want me too." How he could still be so arrogant was beyond her, but she couldn't really summon up the energy to push him away as he stepped closer to her.

Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb had gone off in her head.

"You listened into my conversation!" He glanced at her, surprised, before smirking deliciously at her. "You bastard! You were the reason for the extra magical interference!" She brought her hands up to pound at him, but he ensnared her wrists with his hands and forced her further backwards still.

"Nuh uh Hermione, there'll be no violence from you." Glaring at him, she kept trying to hit him, but his hold was strong, and she soon realise that physical weapons were useless here.

"You pig-headed swine!" He laughed then, a deep belly laugh that made her insides twist with _something_.

"You never give up, do you?" Leaning closer now, he brought her wrists to the sides of her head. Hermione quietened. "Good thing I like my women feisty."

Then he kissed her.

Hermione's mind went pleasantly blank, and her anger slowly melted away with each pull of his lips. But she wasn't going to let him back down that easily. When he parted her lips she fought him for dominance with every sweep of her tongue. Theodore groaned throatily and slid closer still, angling his hips towards hers. He hissed, she drew a breath as they aligned, his hardness to her softness. He kissed a path along her jaw and down her neck, ll the while keeping his hips rolling in a steady motion. Hermione thrashed about, not wanting to give up the fight just yet.

Crying out as he inserted his legs between hers, she ground against him, causing him to falter slightly on his path along her neck. Nipping at her skin in retaliation, he descended further down, using his teeth to pull her dress down over her breast before staring at her straight in the eyes. Hermione gulped. His eyes were as black as night. Subconsciously she clamped her thighs together, and he broke her gaze to moan and shudder. Teasing her breast with a quick lick, he drew himself up her body once more to kiss her.

She hadn't noticed that he'd let one of her hands go before it was tracing a path up her thigh, dancing along the skin. She shivered again, tangling her hand in his hair and lightly scraping her nails down the back of his neck, tightening slightly as his fingers reached the apex of her thighs. He groaned huskily.

"No knickers Hermione?" He teased her ear with his voice, causing the pool of desire in her lower belly to ignite. Simultaneously, she dragged her free hand to rub him roughly as he thrust a digit inside of her, hissing in appreciation. He bucked his hips against her, rolling them faster. Hermione brought his ear to her lips.

"I find it's more... confidence boosting if I don't wear them." She broke of with a groan as he added another finger, pressing harder, faster. "Damnit, hurry up Theo!" He smirked against her skin, opening his mouth to reply when she undid his button fly and slid her hand in.

"Fuck!" She smiled wryly.

"That was the point..." Theodore growled at her, removing his fingers from her before replacing them with his cock. He nudged her entrance, watching her expression.

"Say that you're mine."

She stared at him in surprise, rocking along his tip. He groaned, and brought his other hand down to still her hips.

"Damnit Hermione, say that you're mine!" She raked her fingernails along his back, remembering how much he liked it, and thrust her hips forward so he slid a little further in. Both sucked in a breath. Her lust was spiralling out of control now, and she cried out when his fingers dexterously rubbed and teased her bud.

"Please Theo..." He ached for her, but still held back. He snarled at her,

"Say it!" She all but sobbed,

"Fine I'm yours, I'm fucking yours!" And with a triumphant cry, he buried himself to the hilt, both crying out in fulfilment. His thrusts were desperate, frantic as he muttered nonsensical things against her neck. Hermione felt herself being pushed closer to that elusive place, if he could just...

He angled his hips and fuck! That was the place! Hermione came with a cry of his name, and he followed not long after, pulsing as he came, still rocking his hips viciously against hers until she couldn't take the stimulation any more. She clutched him to her, unwilling to let him leave. He gave her a smug smile.

"Told you I'd have you."

She hit him. His cock twitched. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

He smirked.

**Finito.**

**14/09/11**


End file.
